La guia turistica de YED
by JPeace88
Summary: Mi vision del infierno... este fanfic no contiene Spoiler pues aun no hemos tenido oportunidad de ver el infierno que ha creado Kripke


**Titulo**: La guía turística de YED

**Personajes**: Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, YED (Azazel), Gordon Walter, Meg Masters (nombre real desconocido) y Lilith (mencion).

**Calificación**: T.

**_Esta historia estaba planeada para salir unos dias antes del estreno de la cuarta temporada por Warner Channel... pero lamentamos informar que su politica corrupta a decidido aplazar el estreno de Supernatural para abril del proximo año, este fanfic no contiene ningun spoiler (hasta donde yo se porque estoy viendo la cuarta) asi que no se como es el infierno que mostrara Kripke... cuyas cosas que han pasado desconosco porque aun no nos han revelado si hay algo... espero que difruten el fanfic._**

**_Pd: Para los que esperaban ver la temporada en Warner Channel les recomiendo que se la empiezen a bajar o desgraciadamente quedaran muy atras de los asuntos que pasan._**

* * *

Donde rayos estoy pensó…Fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron por la mente de Dean Winchester al ver que no veía la presencia de perros infernales en los alrededores.

-Este no puede ser el infierno- Susurro Dean sin creer lo tranquilo que estaba el lugar donde se hallaba.

-Dean, Dean, Dean…- Dijo una voz a su espalda, que hizo que Dean Winchester se diera vuelta- Al fin estas aquí muchachito… no sabes las ganas que he esperado para volver a verte- Dijo un demonio con forma irreconocible que hizo que Dean sintiera un poco de escalofrió al verlo, pero al captar el débil brillo de esos ojos puro ver quien era claramente el demonio.

-YED…- Dijo Dean con total desprecio al reconocer ese despreciable demonio.

-Muy bien muchacho… veo que aun me recuerdas…- Dijo YED sintiéndose complacido.

Antes que los dos pudieran continuar la conversación se acerco otra presencia haciendo que los dos se voltearan a ver.

-Así que ya somos cuatro- Dijo la voz de una mujer desde la sombra, haciendo que Dean alzara la ceja al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Bela?- Dijo Dean impresionado de escuchar esa voz tan familiar en el infierno… sabia que Bela había ido al infierno pero no esperaba encontrársela.

-Podremos empezar el Tour- Dijo una voz masculina que salía desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Bela? ¿Gordon? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Dean, sabia que se lo merecían e incluso pensaba que debían estar sufriendo en alguna parte en vez de estar tan tranquilos hablando de un estupido Tour.

-Hay muchas cosas aquí que han cambiado desde que volví- Dijo Meg Masters.

Para Dean esto ya estaba siendo demasiado, había echo un pacto para ir al infierno e incluso había escuchado de antemano de un demonio que el infierno era horrible puro sufrimiento y que preferían estar en la superficie donde habitaban los mortales.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Logro articular Dean mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que oía y veía.

-Me gustaría, pero desgraciadamente ese no es mi estilo… la cosa es que cuando me mataste y volví aquí me entere que había caído a la escala mas baja de la sociedad o sea todo lo que había ascendido por estos largos años lo perdí…. Bueno casi todo aun esta tu hermano… Sammy… ese chico es toda una obra maestra- Relato YED.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!... dímelo maldito!- Exigió Dean furioso.

-Tu hermano esta bien… esta vivo gracias a mi… bueno si te pica tanto la curiosidad por lo que le hice a tu precioso hermano te lo diré... le hice… - Cuando YED le relataba a Dean lo que había echo con Sammy y los preciosos planes que había ideado para el fueron callados por un desgarrador grito (N/A: Lero… lero… seguro que a todos les gustaría saber que cosas fueron y cual era el propósito pero eso se lo dejo al pelao Kripke para que lo explique) -… Eso… ya es hora de iniciar nuestro Tour querido Deanny… solo te esperábamos a ti para iniciar- Anuncio YED y el grupo comenzó a movilizarse.

A medida que el grupo avanzaba Dean se sorprendía con el infierno… los demonios nunca habían hecho la pequeña mención de que habían secciones para distintas cosas.

Había tantas cosas que llamaban la atención, gritos, brillos, lujuria e incluso habían pasado por la rueda en donde torturaban a los que tenían exceso de soberbia.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- Pregunto Bela con curiosidad.

-Excelente pregunta señorita Talbot… - Dijo YED dirigiéndole una extraña sonrisa que hizo que a Bela se le pusiera la piel de gallina- Ahí castigan a los que son codiciosos donde son colocados en aceite hirviendo… si no me equivoco al parecer esa será su nueva residencia señorita Talbot cuando este Tour termine, y si no me equivoco el siguiente lugar de tortura es la futura residencia del señor Walker.

-¿Y cual se supone que es?- Pregunto Gordon sin tener la menor idea cual podría ser.

-Es muy simple… tu pecado capital siempre ha sido la ira Gordon Walker- Respondió Meg con una sonrisa- Siempre has ido por ahí lleno de ira por gente como yo, gente que estaba mas allá de lo normal para ti tanto que sin darte cuenta en un momento te convertiste en uno de los nuestros algo antinatural para ser exacto … bueno si no hubieras matado tantos te recibiríamos con los brazos abierto pero no… sufrirás uno de los peores castigo que hay en este lugar y ese es el desmembramiento… no me preguntes cuanto durara esa tortura porque no he escuchado de alguien que haya salido de ahí.

-Veo que Bela y Gordon ya tienen sus suite… ¿cual es la mía?- Dijo Dean con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Dean, Dean, Dean… no tendrás la suite presidencial pero al menos tendrá varios servicios- Le informo YED y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

-Las fiestas ahí no faltaran- Agrego Meg con una sonrisa de placer.

-¿Fiesta?... me gustan las fiesta- Comento Dean.

-La fiesta no es para ti idiota… es para nosotros- Aclaro Meg- Te aseguro que hay muchos demonios que estarán encantados de ver como sufres aquí en el infierno, ahora nos podremos vengar de todo los que tu y los demás cazadores nos han hecho.

-Veo que todos vamos a recibir algo- Dijo Bela con tono de burla.

-Señorita Talbot… le advierto que no debería burlarse… Dean Winchester a diferencia de usted y el señor Gordon Walker, el tendrá visitas mientras ustedes griten lo mas fuerte que puedan de dolor… bueno sigamos con el Tour- Comento YED. Y el grupo se dispuso a seguir el camino por el infierno.

Eso era el infierno tortura, gritos desgarradores capaz de perforarte los oídos y ponerte la piel de gallina en cosa de segundos, habían cosas horribles que desfilaron frente a los ojos horrorizados de Dean, Bela y Gordon, todo era como habían pintando la gente el infierno o solo eso era una parte ya que según Meg lo que observaban y oían hasta el momento no era capaz de abarcar todo lo que realmente era el infierno mismo.

-¿Dónde esta Lilith?- Le pregunto Dean a YED.

-Aquí no esta desde hace meses… y según la información que me ha llegado últimamente se ha estado ocultando, nadie sabe cual será su siguiente paso pero al parecer después de acabar contigo intento eliminar a Sam pero no consiguió su propósito desde ahí a estado ocultándose y no ha vuelto para conseguir refuerzos o algo por el estilo de eso no he podido averiguar porque aun estoy intentando escalar para volver al nivel que estaba… y ahí Dean… serás el primero en saber en que pasa en el otro lado- Explico YED.

-¿Quién es Lilith?- Pregunto Gordon totalmente perdido.

-Es la competencia de Sam Winchester… ella es la que verdaderamente ha estado provocando la guerra que se esta formando allá afuera y los demonios por causa de eso se han estado dividendo… están los que la apoyan y los que no o al menos eso había escuchado hace un tiempo atrás- Relataba YED- Tiene un gran poder eso si, pero últimamente ha estado subestimando unas cosas que le esta costando un poco su plan para dominar al mundo por lo que se ha visto retrasada.

-Escuche que algunos demonios antes fueron humanos… ¿Cómo es que lograron salir?- Comento Dean acordándose lo que le había comentando alguna vez Ruby.

-Eso es pura suerte… se necesita mucha y un gran poder para poder salir de aquí con mucha facilidad… ya que si el poder de un demonio no es tan fuerte puede tomarle un buen tiempo si es que el estas solo, pero saldría mas rápido si tiene la suerte de sujetarse a otros demonios con un poder mas alto que el aunque eso desgraciadamente a veces tiene precio- Aclaro Meg. Tenia que hacerle ver que no cualquier demonio podía estar afuera de un día para otro, además volver traía graves consecuencias como las que había sufrido su padre Azazel y ella misma.

Recorrieron un poco mas el infierno donde pudieron ver que no solo almas humanas caídas en la tentación eran torturadas, si no que tambien habían demonios siendo torturados por traición, y cada tortura era diferente dependiendo de que fatídico error había cometido que no había caído bien a los demás demonios, ellos al igual que las almas humanas caídas en desgracia clamaban por un perdón que por razones obvias parecía muy lejano, después de ver esos horribles espectáculos YED mando a todos a sus respectivos lugares a donde ahora pertenecían y estarían por el resto de la eternidad.

Dean sentía escalofríos de alguna manera tendría que acostumbrarse a ser el torturado mientras que una gran cantidad de despreciables demonios estarían riendo a su alrededor mientras ellos jugaban a una especie de "ponerle la cola al burro" con su cuerpo y sus métodos que le darían un dolor inconcebible en parámetros de normalidad… sentía que de alguna manera todo estaba perdido para Dean Winchester todo lo que conocía y vería acabaría realmente en donde se hallaba en ese mismo instante, pero de pronto recordó que YED había mencionado que Sam… en una de esas aun estaba la remota probabilidad de que Sam habría un portal al infierno y fuera a rescatarlo pero pronto desecho esa idea por mucho que Sam haya sufrido su muerte no quería que se arriesgara de esa manera en un lugar tan peligroso donde notablemente estaría en desventaja, Dean Winchester sabia que aunque no quisiera tendría que acostumbrarse a estar en el infierno después de todo el había buscado ese camino para librar a Sammy de la muerte, una larga y tortuosa vida era lo que esperaba Dean Winchester de su estancia en el infierno después de todo el aceptaba ese destino.


End file.
